Powder of Love: A New Beggining
by PhZXgames
Summary: Adam starts his journey in the Hoenn Region. And after a wild encounter with a Vileplume, his Pokemon take a new liking to their trainer. Prequel to the Pokemon United series. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POWDER OF LOVE. Enjoy rated M for lemon and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer evening in the Hoenn region. Adam was ready to start his Pokémon journey. After all he was turning thirteen tomorrow.

"Who should I pick...?" He said to himself, over and over.

He had lived only with his older sister, Leaf because her boyfriend had disappeared for no reason, not even telling her why.

Leaf was twenty, seven years older than Adam, and had started her Pokémon journey eleven years ago somewhere in the northeast. She called it the Kanto region, but Hoenn or Johto were the only two places he could call home.

Ten years ago Leaf's mother had Adam, but never left the hospital. Leaf never knew the father, or even her own for that matter.

They were counting down from ten to midnight to wish Adam a happy birthday.

His friends were there. They would've gotten a head start, but Brendan told his friends to wait for Adam. Brendan was taller with white hair, and was in love with the professor's daughter, May. Lucas came from way up north, from the Sinnoh region. He had met him on a vacation there. Then there was Kris. His "so to speak", girlfriend. She had blue hair and green eyes she came from Johto and used to be Adam's neighbor.

Six, five four three two, one, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

After an angry visit from a neighbor, and the Growlithe getting into the cake, Adam got to open his presents. He got a Poké Watch or Pokétch from Lucas, a Pokénav from Brendan, and a Pokégear with a built-in map and radio card from Kris. At about 9 AM, His friends went home. They would be starting their journeys today too.

Leaf let Adam go to his room to tinker with his new toys. After an hour of annoying clicks and clanging, he came out with a brace on his left arm that was built on the Pokégear and Pokétch, and the Pokénav was built to the side, and was detachable for match call. The map card for the Pokégear was useless since the map was of the Johto region. The radio card was helpful though the radio towers are miles away. The Pokétch allowed him to see which Pokémon he had on him. "Wow. Never thought that's what you were doing in there." Joked Leaf as he showed it off.

At about noon him and Brendan went to the professor's lab only to find out, he wasn't there. They walked north near route 101 and heard a cry for help. They rushed find out what happened, only to be frightened by what looked like a Poocheyena and a Zigzagoon were closing in on the professor.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

They ran to help the Professor from the wild Pokémon. They found a briefcase on the ground that must've been the Professor's. He nodded to approve of what they would do next. Adam took a Treecko, and Brendan, a Torchic. They ran at the Pokémon, and threw out theirs. Adam had read up on the starter Pokémon. What attacks they can learn, especially. "Pound!" Adam yelled, hoping it would respond. it ran and practically slapped the Zigzagoon.

A couple of pounds later, a knocked out Zigzagoon and Poocheyena lay on the ground. They returned their Pokémon and tried to give them back to Professor Birch, but with no avail.

-o0 Meanwhile, in the forest 0o-

"Kora! We'll never be able to win if all we get are weak-ass Pokémon! Besides, THOSE TWO WERE BEGINNERS! NOVICES! **IDIOTS!** We still lost!" Percilla said, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"Calm down, these were the only ones I could find. Wait, look!" A Drowzee had appeared, along with a Voltorb. "I'm not going to question our luck, but this is almost impossible."

Percilla stated in wonder. "I have a plan!"

-o0 Back in the town 0o-

A few minutes later, he was home, packing for his trip across Hoenn. Brendan said he'd follow, BUT only if Adam could convince May to tag along too.

_I hope she's easy to convince, because I can't do this on my own._ He thought to himself. He finished packing, hugged his sister, and left.

Once he arrived, he was greeted warmly by her mom, who he figured later, was an alcoholic. She didn't really get mad and do stupid stuff, she kinda just acted like she was really happy, all the time.

May invited Adam to her room. He had only met her once, on his 9th birthday party, so he had no idea how to strike up the conversation. She had brown hair, and a bandana covering the top of her head.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?"

He tried not to mention Brendan,

"I was wondering if you could tag along with me on my journey across Hoenn?"

She smiled. "Sure why not!" Adam sighed in relief. "But," He jerked back at the sudden response. "you going to do me a favor later." She didn't give an exact date, nor what she would make him do, but he knew it would be big.

"Is Brendan coming?"

He froze. _What do I say?! _After a few moments of thought, he played it off with a: "I don't know yet."

When she started getting ready to leave, Adam left.

_Tricky situation avoided!_ He felt a great deal of accomplishment for what he said, pulling it out of the hat like that.

Brendan caught up to him. "What did she say?" He asked? Adam told him and Brendan thrusted his fist in the air. They walked towards the lab to see if Birch was okay.

It turned out he was, and he was giving May her first Pokemon.

"Mudkip, Please!"

Adam turned to see a sudden movement in the window and a sizzling noise near the wall. Then a large explosion shook the lab. It sent Adam, May, and Brendan over to the other end.

"What was that!?" The professor yelled. Adam checked his blurry surroundings. A knocked-out Voltorb lay on the ground, and plenty of hypnotized Pokemon, including Zigzagoon, Poocheyena, and Rattata were lined up for battle.

Two women lay at the entrance to the hole in the wall. One blonde, the other with blue hair. They both wore dark-purple variations of the Team Aqua and Magma uniforms with a Bronze "K" Where the insignia usually was.

"Bitches better give us your Pokemon, or shit's gonna go down!" The blonde yelled.

Adam reached for his Treecko, and Brendan, his Torchic. May threw out her Mudkip, "You're going to have to get through me first!" May yelled.

Brendan stood up, "Me too!"

Brendan and may stared at Adam as if to signal him to stand up. "And me." Adam and Brendan threw out their Pokemon.

The girls perked up, "You two… The guys who beat us in the forest!" The blue-haired one said. "Shit, well you're not getting through us this time! Drowzee command the Pokemon to attack!" The Pokemon readied themselves for combat, and so did out heros'

"Treecko Pound!"

"Torchic, Scratch!"

"Mudkip, Tackle!"


	3. Chapter 3

The wild Pokemon rushed in only to be stopped by the Pokémon standing before them.

"Pound!"

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

They had managed to keep most of them off and finally all of them were defeated, except for one, Drowzee.

In a one, two, three motion, The Psychic-Type Drowzee had their Pokémon knocked out.

Brendan looked at May, "While we cherish the last few moments of our lives, Let's kiss!"

The professor's sudden shout made everybody hesitate, "HELL NO!"

A huge Charizard crashed through the ceiling, half-burying the trio in a pile of rubble. Adam could see the Charizard holding something like a ball, and before long it started glowing. _A Mega Stone?!_ The Charizard changed slightly, with black scales, horns on its shoulders, and blue flames pouring out of its mouth.

Kora and Percilla stood in fear. "Well… shit." The massive beast blew a merely smoke ring at them, and they bolted out the hole they formed in a now, structurally unstable building.

The Charizard waited, and flapped its wings so powerfully, the pile of rubble compressing our trio of ten-to-eleven-year-old protagonists, was no longer a problem.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Adam got up and started yelling. He had apparently twisted his ankle, and now he couldn't walk on it. May had a minor cut on her arm but otherwise she was fine. Brendan had escaped without a scratch.

Brendan and May Help Adam to the professor, where he gave the group the obvious: Pokédexes. but these were different. They weren't made by Oak, they were made by RayioTech, and seemed to be completely compatible with Adam's gauntlet.

"I wanted to thank you three, and there was no way of doing so except for this." He also handed the trio five Pokéballs each, also strangely made by RayioTech.

"RayioTech is a company that surfaced rather recently, surpassing Silph Co. and Devon in months with their technology. If all hell breaks loose, RayioTech can come up with something to fix it."

"Thanks Professor!"

After goodbyes, May and Brendan took Adam to his house, Where Leaf bombarded them with questions upon setting foot in the house. "Where Were you? What Happened?! Who did this?!" Adam calmed her down while May and Brendan were left alone in the living room.

"So, May, how's life?"

She stared at him for about thirty seconds with a look on her face that pretty much says, "We're sitting in a room together, alone, and the first thing you could say is that?!" Brendan looked at his feet, embarrassed. he had never really talked to a girl before, even though most of the stories he tells the gang are about the girls he's "dated."

May saw his despair, and quickly fixed it by planting a kiss on his cheek, then she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The attack on the Lab must've been organized by Team Aqua or Magma. When the confusion finally died down, the trio headed off to Route 101, completely oblivious to the real problem arising.

"You know, not everything has to be hell. It's not like the world is ending. Some dumb gang just attacked the Lab and that's all there is to it." Adam said, calming the group.

All they wanted now was to get to Oldale Town and find some Pokemon to catch. Speak of the devil, within a few minutes, there was a battle going on.

"Mudkip, Tackle!" The little frog Pokemon smashed its body against the Zigzagoon, and it countered with the same move. "Rrg, alright Tackle again!" The Mudkip did as it was told, and attacked the Zigzagoon a final time. It fell to the ground and May returned Mudkip to his pokéball.

"Yeah! Nice job!" shouted Brendan. She blushed at the compliment, and the group made their way towards town.

-o0O0o-

"Let's see… We fucked up… AGAIN!" Percilla was infuriated at the failure of her "Amazing Plan."

"Shadow gave us orders to keep watch over Hoenn, and it was somewhat boring. Now there is a group of teenagers walking around with the ingenuity-"

"And fucking luck."

"To beat us."

"Kora, you know how I'm from Team Magma right?"

"Yes."

"And how you're from Team Aqua?"

"Yes. What is your point?"

"WHY ARE WE WORKING TOGETHER?"

"Because. If Shadow wouldn't have unified us, then we would have destroyed each other eventually. Now that we're one entity, along with the groups from other regions, we are strong."

"TEAM K.A.G.E. WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"Percilla! Keep it down! They might hear us!"

-o0O0o-

"Hey did you hear something?"

"I think so. Maybe not."

Finally, they had made it to Oldale Town, where someone was waiting for them. "Hey! Adam, Brendan, May, Over here!" It was another professor, in fact, it was Prof. Elm From Johto!

"Hey professor! What's going on?" Said Adam.

"Professor Birch asked me to give these to you guys." He handed each of us our Trainer Cards. "I was in the area when I heard about it. The whole place is rubble now huh?"

"Yeah… It's pretty scary actually."

"Well I hope your father is alright, he seemed a bit jumpy on the phone."

May reassured him, "That's his usual self. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. Well, it's been nice seeing you, but I need to get back to Johto to welcome someone from the Tunod Region." He walked into the Pokemon center and never came back out.

"Hey I just realized that I never caught any Pokemon on that route. Might as well go back."

"Yeah let's go together." Said May.

He wanted to catch a Water-Type while he was there but Arceus must've had different plans. The first wild Pokémon to jump out the bushes was Ralts not only that, but a Riolu too!

"Whaa…. Holy crap!" he threw out his Treecko considering she was the only one with him. "Hell yeah! Pound now!"

He kept poking at their health until they could do no more. The first sign of the move Struggle and he threw a pokéball at them. "Come on! I got this!" First try, failed, Rrg. Oh wait, YES, HE CAUGHT THE RIOLU! (KEEP IT DOWN PRICK!) Only the Ralts was left, and despite its low health, it still resisted capture.

"Fine! But I got you this time!" he threw another pokéball and after waiting for an eternity (or what felt like it) of wiggling it made its signature "Ching" noise, signaling that he caught it. "WOO HOO! I CAUGHT SOME RARE POKEMON!"

"Well it would be in your best interest to give them to us."

He turned to see two girls, one with blonde hair, a dark-violet Team Magma hoodie, and the other, with bright blue hair, and the same color Team Aqua uniform. Another feature was where the Team Insignia was supposed to be, it was replaced by a Bronze "K."

"Why should I give them to you?"

"Because if you don't, Team K.A.G.E. must tear them from your dead body." Said the blue-haired girl. "If you think you can beat us in a Pokémon battle, you can try, but be warned, we will not hold back. Go Cryogonal!"

"Go Timburr!" Shouted the blonde.

_Uh… Unova... That makes no sense. oh well, guess I'll have to find out on my own. _Adam thought, before throwing out his two new Pokémon.

-o0 Meanwhile, with Brendan and May 0o-

"WHY CAN'T I FIND A SINGLE WILD POKEMON?!"

"Maybe if you stop screaming, they'll eventually come to you."

"IT'S YELLING. NOT SCREAMING. SCREAMING IS A GIRL THING."

"That's a little offensive. I take offense to that."

"Oh wait you do? I'm sorry." _WHY AM I DOING SUCH THINGS?_

-o0O0o-

"Riolu, Quick Attack! Ralts, Confusion!" After the smoke had cleared, he found that both of their Pokémon were knocked out. They stood there in shock of being beaten again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Percilla. Calm yourself. After all, Maxie and Archie are landing today. It'll be fun to see them trying to work together. That, and we have to report that the attack on the Lab was a success."

"Wait, you two are the ones who attacked the Lab?"

"Yes, you little Bitch, now I expect you to back up because I'm going to have to kill you now, and this new Plasma cannon doesn't have good accuracy up close."

"PERCILLA! NO! We have witnesses!" The last few words she said through her teeth.

"Fine, but Kora, I get to kill them next time, right?"

"Maybe. We have to go, until next time!" The blue-haired girl said as she ran away with her partner.

Adam sat there in complete confusion. Then he said to himself, "Those were the weirdest set of girls I have ever met."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam walked down holding his two new Pokémon in his hand. _A Ralts. And a Riolu! I am one lucky trainer. _He ran back to Brendan and May and Brendan was showing of his new Wingull and Seedot, While May had her Poochyena and Lotad. "Well, it seems I'm not the only one with cool Pokemon!"

He decided against showing his new Pokemon, because they were still recovering from the battle. They ran back the Pokemon Center together and decided it was time to call it a day, as the sun was setting over Hoenn. May and Brendan were sitting outside the doors, gazing at it.

"It's so beautiful!" May said dreamily, as if she'd never seen a sunset before.

"Yeah, it really is."

Brendan was extremely nervous. He's had a crush on her ever since he met her. He was trying his hardest to hide his boner, but for no reason at all, he started thinking of the kiss.

"So…" Brendan can't talk to girls to save his life. "How's the weather?" In his mind, the only thing he was thinking was as follows, _You dumbass you dumbass you dumbass!_

"Umm, good I guess." She was kind of shifting her way over to him. "You know, that was really cool how you caught that Wingull…"

-o0 Two hours earlier 0o-

"Yeah I got you this time! Go Torchic! use Scratch!" it hit the blue bird-like Pokemon dead on. "Alright!" The Pokemon then flew up, and a small jet of water spouted out of its mouth. "Dodge it Torchic!" Unfortunately, his Torchic could not get out of the way in time. "No! Alright return!" The fainted little chick turned into a translucent red light, then flew into the pokéball.

"Go Seedot!" The little acorn Pokemon flew out of the pokéball and took on a battle stance. (which was it getting all mad faced, and shifting his feet a little. It was actually kind of cute.) "Go! Use Bide!" He started to charge his energy. The Wingull hit him again with a Water Gun. "Ha, hit him all you want!"

Then Seedot jumped and ran into the Wingull, nearly knocking it out. "Now's my chance! I'm catching you!" Brendan threw a pokéball, but sadly, it sailed over Wingull, and hit a tree. Then it bounced of another tree, and another.

Brendan looked at his feet, all dejected when it bounced of the final tree and hit the Wingull! It sucked the Wingull up in a blink of red light, and closed. The pokéball wiggled a few times, then clicked. "OH YEAH, I CAUGHT HIM I MEAN… I totally meant to do that."

-o0 Present moment 0o-

"Yeah… It was pretty cool." She shifted over even more, leaving them inches apart. "So, May, I was wondering…" He scratched his head, then thought, _How the hell am I going to do this?_

"Yeah, what?"

_Shit that's right I should finish my sentence…_ "Would you like to battle me?" She was slightly confused, then she accepted the challenge.

They moved over to the battlefield and got on opposite sides. "I won't lose Brendan!" She playfully said. Brendan noticed this and responded back in the same voice.

"Alright, if you say so! Go Wingull!"

She giggled. "Alright, Go Lotad!" May thought to herself, _I've got this in the bag! I have a type advantage!_

"Wingull, Wing Attack!"

Lotad seemed to take this pretty hard. _Oh no, I forgot Wingull was Flying-type! _"Lotad, Astonish!" The little frog Pokemon jumped up and made an odd noise, frightening the Wingull.

"Ha!" Brendan came up with a new strategy.

_I'm going to let her win… But how?_ "Wingull, Water Gun!" It seemed to just slide off the Lotad.

"You're going to have to be smarter than that! Go, Absorb!" Lotad jumped and rammed the Wingull, and a little yellow light traveling from Wingull to Lotad means that Lotad had sucked some energy out of him.

Lotad looked more ready than he was before he started the battle. "Time to get annoying. Wingull, Supersonic!" A small screech came from the Wingull, and now Lotad was confused.

"Oh, come on, Snap out of it! Go, Absorb again!" He ran up and hit the Wingull again, and sucked up some energy too, knocking Wingull out.

Brendan tried to act surprised. "Well it looks like you won." May jumped with joy and ran up and hugged Brendan.

"Thanks for the battle." He hugged her back, then looked back out at the moon coming up.

"It's time to go back in." She nodded and followed him inside to where Adam was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey guys look at this!" He said, sounding urgent

May ran up and looked at the two faces on the T.V. screen.

"I ran into those two while I was out catching Pokemon. They attacked me and demanded that I give them the Pokemon I caught." He said.

She looked back at the T.V. and realized those were two of Hoenn's most wanted, Kora'ell Vikous and Percilla Hintagin. What she couldn't understand is the Newscast was saying that they were working together to attack trainers and steal their Pokemon. They'd never do that in a million years. They're the daughters of the biggest crime lords in Hoenn, Maxie and Archie, from team Aqua and Magma.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night guys." Adam said as he walked up the reception desk to rent a room.

_I wonder why they're working together…_ When Adam got his key, May grabbed Brendan and followed Adam to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the room, the T.V. was already on, and on the same channel as it was out there. There was a small couch in front of it, along with a bathroom to the right, and the bedroom to the left. "Oh crap, we need to go back to nurse Joy and tell her we need a two-bedroom room."

"Nah it's fine I can sleep on the floor; it shouldn't be that bad." Said Brendan. They each put their bags on their respective 'beds,' with Brendan getting the floor, May getting the bed, and Adam with the couch.

I unlocked my gauntlet and slid in onto the end table over by my head, and rested my head on my pillow. I guess carrying around a pillow may not have been that pointless. Once I closed my eyes, I quickly succumbed to sleep.

~ Brendan ~

It took me so long to fall asleep I didn't think that I actually could. I got up and walked towards the fridge which was over to the left of the T.V., enough so it was in sight. I grabbed a cheese single, unwrapped it and started nibbling on it.

After taking a few bites, I shoved the whole thing in my face and started out the door. I opened it as quietly as possible, trying not to wake either May or Adam. I quietly walked out the Pokémon center and went north, to Route 103. Trying to avoid taller grass, I kept my eyes constantly on the ground. When I got to the river on the east side, I sat down and crossed my legs.

"I can't stop thinking about her…" I said aloud. "she's just so amazing, she's beautiful, she's smart she's… behind me."

I turned around to see her with her arms crossed, and leaning to one side with all her weight. She looked at me with a large smirk, which may have been to hide the fact she was blushing.

"I'm what now?"

_Oh fuck I'm in trouble. Well too late, guess I'll go out with a bang._

I walked up to her and hugged her. Not to be creepy, but she actually smelled really nice. She didn't hesitate to hug me back and asked what was wrong. I told her I was thinking about the kiss she gave back in Littleroot.

She kinda paused, then hugged me a little tighter.

"I meant it, you know."

I have to admit, I hesitated a little bit. I did not expect her to actually care about me. We came apart from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I…" Her eyes looked like they were tearing up. "Love…"

I could see she was struggling here, so I did the most cliché thing ever. I kissed her. After a second I broke it though, and finally she finished her sentence.

"You…"

"You have no idea how long I thought I'd wait to hear that from you…"

"You just made that awkward." She said bluntly. It always seemed to be the blunt stuff she had no trouble getting out.

"Yeah I did didn't I?" We were still holding each other, well actually I was holding her, she had her hands hanging behind my head, over my shoulders.

I reached in for another kiss, and as soon as I got what felt like fucking nanometers from her, Adam said out of nowhere, "So you lovebirds are going at it behind my back."

And holy fuck did we both jump. Our collective bodies shook violently enough to rattle each other, so it felt twice as strong. "Dammit Adam," I said, looking at May, then to him. "We were having a moment here." May let go and turned towards the Pokémon center. Once she was out of earshot, I whisper-yelled at Adam, "_FUCK YOU, YOU COCKBLOCKING LITTLE SHIT!_"

When we finally did get back to the room, May had the door closed, and Adam plopped on the couch. He grabbed his gauntlet, which in my eyes was awesome as hell, and pulled something out of it. Headphones. He looked over at me and said, "Go get her Romeo."

I'm gonna kill him. This has been decided.

I opened the door and slid in, trying to avoid waking her, if she was asleep.

~ May ~

I tried to conceal myself under by blanket and act like I was asleep, but oh well did that go to hell when Brendan opened my door. He slid along the left side of my wall and closed the door as quietly as he could.

I tried to breathe silently as he crouched and "stealth walked" across the room. All of a sudden, he slammed his foot into the foot of the bed and as he reeled back and whined. it was extremely difficult to keep from laughing out loud.

I sat up and asked him why he was in my room. He kinda just stared at me like he'd seen a Ghost-Type. "I'm just gonna…" He started to walk back towards the door when I felt this feeling like I should tell him to stay.

"Wait…!"


End file.
